


A Little Too Early

by dazachuuu (Zurenika)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, friendships, inspired by ben&ben's masyado pang maaga, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/dazachuuu
Summary: Iwaizumi had always thought that he would have years to prepare for it but the presence of those two men just told him that time’s running out.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	A Little Too Early

Iwaizumi was expecting a girl or maybe even a group of girls and he was ready to scold Oikawa when he spotted them. They weren’t easy to miss, in fact, as soon as he stepped into the cafe, his eyes immediately went to the two grown men walking towards the table that his friend was occupying. 

He watched as Oikawa stood up and greeted the other two after which they all sat down and started talking. 

An uneasy feeling settled in his chest and he promised himself that he would ask Oikawa about it tomorrow or maybe tonight when he finds the right time. 

With one last glance at the group, Iwaizumi stepped out of the cafe. There were too many thoughts running inside his head and all of them ended up in the same place. It was something that he had always considered - a certain possibility for a certain kind of future. Iwaizumi had always thought that he would have years to prepare for it but the presence of those two men just told him that time’s running out. 

The next day went by so fast. In between classes and volleyball practice, Iwaizumi couldn’t find the right time to ask their captain about it. And before he knew it, the night was falling all around them. 

Oikawa was a few steps ahead of him, humming a lively tune under his breath. 

“Iwa-chan, thinking isn't a good look on you. Just… spit it out, already will you?,” Oikawa said as he stopped in his tracks. He turned to face Iwaizumi and despite the easy smile on his lips, Oikawa’s eyes were guarded and, if Iwaizumi was being honest, a little bit sad. 

“I-uh... I saw you at the cafe last Saturday,” he started, unable to look the other in the eye. Suddenly, everything was going a little too fast, a little too heavy that it feels like it’s getting harder to breathe. 

Oikawa clapped his hands together. “Oh, did you see them! They’re from the Argentina team, Iwa-chan!” he replied excitedly. 

There were a lot more words that Oikawa was saying and Iwaizumi could clearly hear them, could follow them but it seems as if he couldn’t process anything right then. 

“You’re not listening to me!” Oikawa pouted after a second, throwing him hurt, puppy eyes. 

He shook his head. “I’m sorry. I-uh, Argentina team?” 

Oikawa sighed and with it, some of his excitement dissipated. He met Iwaizumi’s eyes. “They want me to join the Argentina team. Well, I'll have to get to know the members first, play some practices and all that..,” 

Iwaizumi nodded, finally understanding what Oikawa was saying to him. He knew that this was coming, one way or another. Oikawa was talented (even if he sometimes doesn’t believe it himself) and he works so hard - harder than most people Iwaizumi knew. 

Oikawa Tooru was meant to fly. And fly, he will. 

“Hajime?”

That brought him back to his senses. Oikawa never calls him by his first name unless it’s something really important. 

Iwaizumi tilts his head a little, meeting the other’s eyes. There wasn’t any pretense anymore, there was only a hint of worry, maybe a little bit of sadness but most importantly, Iwaizumi can see excitement gleaming back at him. 

There were a lot of things he wanted to say. Words that he had prepared just in case this moment comes. Those words had left him now. 

“Keep in touch, okay?” he found himself saying. “I swear to god. I swear to god I’ll fly to Argentina and throw a ball at your face if you miss any of my calls!” 

Oikawa laughed. “I won’t miss any calls, I promise,” he replied, the relief apparent in his voice. “Ah, let’s hurry! I’m famished!” he said, turning on his heels and resuming the walk back home. 

Iwaizumi remained rooted to the spot, watching as Oikawa walked further and further ahead of him. 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> okay, so I was a bit bored at work and I kept on listening to Ben&Ben's Masyado Pang Maaga and then i couldn't help but think of how it would fit iwaoi (idk why don't ask me why) 
> 
> so yeah, this came out of that.
> 
> talk to me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/dazachuuu) or on [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.me/dazachuuu)


End file.
